freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Deluge (software)
| operating_system = Unix-like, Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows | genre = BitTorrent client | license = GPL | website = deluge-torrent.org }} Deluge is a BitTorrent client, created using Python and GTK+ (through PyGTK). Deluge is currently usable on POSIX-compliant operating systems. It is intended to bring a native, full-featured client to GTK desktop environments such as GNOME and Xfce. An official Windows port is also in development. The program uses the libtorrent C++ library. Up through the 0.4 branch, this was done through the python-libtorrent bindings for Python. In 0.5, the python-libtorrent bindings were merged into the main client as the deluge_core extension. In future releases, it is likely the official Python bindings for libtorrent will be used. Deluge was created by two members of ubuntuforums.org, Zach Tibbitts and Alon Zakai, and was previously being maintained and hosted at Google Code, but has now moved to their own website, deluge-torrent.org. While under early development, Deluge was known as gTorrent, because it was to be a BitTorrent client for GNOME (the "g" in "gTorrent" stood for "GNOME"). When the very first version was released to the public on September 25, 2006, the client was renamed to Deluge to avoid implying that the client was GNOME-only. The 0.5 release, which is stable as of March 18, 2007, is a complete rewrite from the 0.4.x code branch. This was to do away with some of the coding conventions in the earlier versions, aiming for a cleaner, more polished result. The second release in the 0.5.x branch, 0.5.1.1, added support for encryption, peer exchange, binary prefix and UPnP. At about the time of the 0.5.1 release, the two original developers effectively left the project leaving Marcos 'markybob' Pintos and Andrew 'andar' Resch to continue development on their own. They have been the main developers on the project ever since with Resch primarily working on the upcoming 0.6 branch. Recently, work has been done to bring Deluge to other operating systems. Starting with version 0.5.4.1, Deluge is available for Mac OS X via MacPorts and has an official Windows installer. Version 0.5.8.8 was reverted back to 0.5.8.7 due to a bug that caused Deluge to crash for some users. Version 0.5.8.9 was released after the 0.5.8.8 bug, skipping a patched version of 0.5.8.8. Deluge is notable for its resistance to comcast sandvining at the start of its adoption without a change in code, while clients like Azureus (Vuze) and uTorrent had to borrow the method implemented by deluge. As of now, the method no longer is effective against sandvining. General features * Torrent creation built into main client * Plugins implemented as modules Deluge supports the following network features: * Mainline DHT * uTorrent Peer exchange * BitTorrent Protocol Encryption in many ways at many levels * UPnP and NAT-PMP * Proxy support for Peers, Tracker, DHT and Web-Seed * Private Torrents In addition, Deluge has the following features available: * Able to download multiple files in a single window * Full preallocation and compact allocation * Global and per-torrent speed limits * Ability to select files from a torrent before beginning the download * Option to prioritize the first and last pieces of a file, in order to allow for media previews * Ability to specify global download directory, and a completed download directory * Queuing system to better manage bandwidth between downloads * Ability to stop uploading a torrent once it has reached a specified ratio * Ability to minimize to the system tray, and optionally password protect the tray Deluge supports a rich plugin system, and several plugins are included with Deluge, including: * Blocklist Importer * Desired Ratio * Extrastats * Locations * Network Activity Graph * Network Health Monitor * RSS Broadcatcher * Torrent Creator * Torrent Notification * Torrent Search Release History Changelog • Deluge BitTorrent Clientftp.osuosl.org :: Oregon State University Open Source Lab See also * Comparison of BitTorrent software References External links * Deluge Homepage * Trac Page * Deluge Forum Category:Free BitTorrent clients Category:Windows software Category:Mac OS X software Category:Unix software Category:Linux BitTorrent clients Category:Free software programmed in Python cs:Deluge de:Deluge es:Deluge fr:Deluge (logiciel) pl:Deluge ru:Deluge sv:Deluge zh:Deluge